Dance with me Sherlock
by Irene90
Summary: *spoiler * In the Sign of Three, Sherlock leaves before the wedding reception is over. Molly decides to look after him. One-shot. Sherlolly. Because this episode it pains too much...and I am afraid not only this


**Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody! Just watched "The Sign of Three"...This is what I wanted to happen when Molly saw Sherlock leaving John's and Mary's wedding reception. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Conan Arthur Doyle. Molly Hooper belongs to the creators of the tv show Sherlock in BBC. I only own the plot**

* * *

_ Dance with me Sherlock_

John and Mary started happily dancing. A new life was ahead of them, a life for the three of them.

Sherlock stood on the floor for few minutes after John and Mary started dancing. He wanted to dance, yes Sherlock Holmes the only consulting detective loves dancing and there is nothing wrong with it.

His green - blue eyes wander for a few seconds in the room.

"Where is this maid of honor?" he thinks. Yes, everyone expects the best man to dance at least once and if this is to happen with the maid of honor they will not ask him further questions.

It's a mere blink of his eyes when he sees her already dancing. He lost the chance. He lost one more chance to do or to say something that he wanted.

Usually, people are happy at weddings. They are all smiley and happy, at least they seem to.

On the other hand Sherlock Holmes never liked weddings or any other kind of formal occasions. However, this is John's wedding. This is important because John is important to him. He is his best friend -words that he still tries to define in his mind palace- he is the man who saved him so many times.

He is happy about him but Sherlock feels sorrow about himself. He is afraid that he is losing a part of himself. Then he remembers that two years ago he gave up his life in order to protect John.

He gave up this life so John could have a life, even without him and it seemed that everyone that he was cared about had a new life now. John was with Mary and Molly...Molly had that what's his name? Tom. Molly had Tom.

Suddenly, he felt that he had nobody, that he belong nowhere near them. Sherlock Holmes believed that the last two years of his life were the hardest but alas this day was even worse.

Not because he did not love John and Mary. No. He loved them and that's the hardest part. They have their life and a baby coming so things will change. He knows that and expects nothing less form this honorable man who is his best friend.

Sherlock lost in his thoughts quietly leaves the room and goes to take his coat. He didn't notice Molly Hooper looking at him while he exited the room. He believed that none saw him leaving but Molly did.

Molly Hooper; she was the one looking after him all the times when no one else did. She met him for the first time at the morgue years ago. He was working on a case and she was smitten by his mind. Without knowing Molly gradually fell in love with Sherlock and she was always there to help him if he needed anything.

Molly' s love for Sherlock wasn't only about romantic feelings. No. She loved him as a friend and as a person. She could even relate with him in some points; how awkward she became sometimes with social interaction and her passion about her work was a common place with Sherlock.

Their relationship evolved through the years and now it seemed that they could finally be true friends.

Molly never stopped caring about Sherlock even when everyone believed him dead she was living in constant agony and fear about his life.

Eventually Sherlock Holmes returned from the dead and now she knew where he was. She knew that he would be ok. He will needed time to adapt again but he will be good. But then, John proposed to Mary and Molly was worrying about Sherlock's true emotions for the whole situation.

She saw him trying to do his best to help organizing the wedding and a stag for John. He suffered from anxiety and Molly was afraid that he had nightmares from the time he was hunting down Moriarty's network.

She always kept an eye on him just to be sure that he did need anything and here in John's and Mary's wedding while she was dancing with Tom and she turned to look at him.

Molly knew very well the expression that it was marked upon his face. She kept looking to the direction he was going and trying to smile on the same time so nobody would understand that something was going on.

An everlasting inner battler erupted inside her; _should I go after him or should I stay here with Tom? Sherlock needs you more_ her heart told her, _but you are engaged to Tom_, her logic intervened. She turned to Tom and again and started dancing again, but her dance wasn't so lively as before. It took her only few minutes until she found the opportunity and run outside from the room to look for Sherlock.

She went outside, she had a feeling that Sherlock would not be inside and then she show his figure meters away from her. Molly started walking, fast really fast, and when she was away enough from the building she sought his name

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock stopped. He thought he had left unnoticed, obviously he was mistaken. When he turned he saw Molly Hooper reaching to him.

"It's you...It's always you... it's a funny thing that the only person who sees me is you" Sherlock said quietly so that even Molly could not hear it.

"Ah! Molly! What can I do for you?" he said trying to hide his thoughts and his emotions.

"The question is what I can do for you" Molly answered calmly.

"Why bother Molly? Go inside, go. You have Tom and the rest of your friends waiting for you...just go leave me alone...alone protects me...I shouldn't come back.. " he said and he regretted his words as soon as he says it.

"Is this what you think you are? Alone? Because here we are all these people who we love and care about you" Molly replied back really mad. This time Sherlock wouldn't escape easy.

Sherlock is about to say something but the unstoppable force that has the name Molly Hooper is about to begin.

"Just listen to me.. No! You will listen to me you like it or not!" Molly actually yelled at him. She paused to calm herself down and the she spoke with the soft voice;

"Sherlock you are not alone in this world. I know it feels terrible everyone moving on and you...you believing that you are where you were two years ago. The case is that this wedding happens because of you, because you gave up your life so John could have one. No, don't you dare interrupt me Sherlock Holmes or I will beat the Sherlock out of you! " Molly smiled while she was trying to keep her tears back

"Sherlock you are not alone. I know we are not John but you have us. You have Mrs Hudson, you have Greg,you have your brother, you have..."

Molly paused. _You have me _was all that she wanted to tell Sherlock but she felt that if she uttered these words to him it would be like cheating on Tom. She couldn't keep it together long if this conversation hold much.

"What about you Molly? Do I have you?" Sherlock whispered and his watery green - blue eyes never leaving Molly's eyes.

Molly started shivering, his question took her aback but she already knew the answer to his question, so she had to tell him. She gathered her strength; she looked him in the eye once more and said:

"Yes. You have me. Always and forever...you have me...no matter how this pains you can always have me" tears starting falling from her eyes as memories form a conversation they had years ago were brought into the light again.

No one smiled because they both remembered. They just looked each other into the eyes. There were so many words wanted to be said but no one dared to utter them. It could be an eternity or less when Sherlock noticed that Molly did wear any coat.

He had started unbuttoning his to offer it to Molly when she stopped him.

"No need to do that Sherlock. I know you. I understand you. You are the greatest man I have ever met, so go. If you want to return to Baker Street leave...I will do the rest" Molly offered.

Sherlock smiled " Will you do the rest Molly Hooper? Just like three years ago, you will cover my actions again? Why? Why you are always here for me?" he asked uncertain if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Because I love you...no I mean, because you are my friend and I care about you... Because I have seen some of your dark days and I know very well how rude, ignorant and unpleasant you might be at times but I also know that you don't do that out of malice. I love your deductions even then they drive me crazy. I know how great your mind is and I love it too! You are a good man Sherlock...and I...emm..these are the reasons why I..." Molly had start trembling with her words

"The reasons why what Molly?" Sherlock asked imperatively and you could almost hear his baritone voice crack a bit.

_"Great! Just Great! Well done Molly Hooper! You know the man more than four years and now happens this! Oh...what the hell, nothing gonna change for him anyway" _ Molly thought and then after a long moment she took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving Sherlock's and said

" Well it's not a secret, but seeing that you want to hear it there you are; the reasons I fell in love with you Sherlock. Truly, deeply and hopelessly in love with you...yes, that was my mistake. My mistake is that I love Sherlock Holmes a man who according to many doesn't have a heart".

Her words hide nor bitterness nor irony. She had just stated a fact. However, her words made Sherlock hope that he might not have lost her.

He needed her more than he could admit to himself or anybody else. Sherlock knew that everything between them was different since he came back. He could sense that too.

Six months ago, then he returned from the dead he went to see Molly in the hospital. He was waiting in the locker room and when Sherlock saw Molly after so many months he felt his heart filling with warm again.

Molly did something unexpected for him, something that he presumed most people do when they haven't see their loved ones for long time; she hugged him. Molly Hooper hugged me so tight the he felt that she could pass out from the effort.

Surprisingly, her hug was more than welcomed. Molly Hooper was his only friend who knew that he had faked his death. Sherlock knew that Molly was the one who had to live in constant fear for his life the past two years because she cared for him. She has the one person that mattered the most, she was the one who always counted and always will.

Then the most unexpected happened; Sherlock hugged Molly back. He hugged her back and he didn't want to let her go. He could feel his body filling with warm and his heartbeat increasing. He could feel that his chest could barely contain his heart. Yes, his heart.

He pulled away from Molly abruptly. Sherlock believed that they would have the time to discuss this and as a matter of fact everything that had happened later... but this later never came, instead Tom came.

"Tom, Tom, Tom..." what a dull name Sherlock kept repeating to himself every time Molly was speaking about Tom.

"Molly, I..." finally Sherlock broke the silence only to be stopped by Molly.

"The problem is that I still love you " Molly said in tears.

"The moment I believe that I have carried on with my life, that I have finally moved on, you appear! You appear and you change everything again. I swear to God Sherlock that if I didn't love you so much I would have killed you! I would have killed you because you do that to me without even know it, I would have kill you because it pains me terribly seeing you so sad and afraid today that I cannot take it any longer...I cannot.." she was shaking.

Sherlock closed the distance between them and embraced Molly to warm her up.

She opens her mouth again and Sherlock cannot believe what she is saying to him;

"Dance with me! Here, in this half lighted part of the road, dance with me Sherlock..."

"Your wish my command" he replies and then he places his left hand around Molly's waist and takes her other hand with the right.

Without knowing they both started humming a similar tune and Sherlock smiles again. He can fell his heart increasing its pulse and oddly he starts to relax.

They dance a few minutes and before the stopped they both lean forwards.

The kiss they share is so full of emotion and when Molly broke the kiss Sherlock could still feel her lips upon his.

"I love you" she says looking him in the eye. Sherlock can distinguish determination in her eyes. She smiles and she leaves.

They both know that they cannot ignore this kiss. No they cannot. Sherlock knows very well what Molly will do next...no, he doesn't know only; he wishes for it.

Molly knows what she has to do. Tom, poor Tom... he seems such a nice guy however she cannot deny anymore the truth. She has to be true to herself and to Tom.

Molly will wait until tomorrow to call off the engagement. She will do it not because she expects something from Sherlock, no. She will do it because she knows that the only man that she will ever love wholeheartedly, the only man who will ever understand her passion for what she does is Sherlock.

What Sherlock Holmes is going to do is another story. It's Sherlock Holmes after all you cannot predict his actions.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! If Mofftiss touch Molly in the last episode I will write a Sherlolly one shot every week! Sherlock and Molly belong together!**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
